


The Antithesis

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Don't ever try to separate Sam and Dean' should be in Hell's required reading section tbh, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Coronation Time, Gen, In Which Azazel Thinks He Has Everything Under Control But Definitely Doesn't, Raised-In-Hell Sam, Sam's-Got-Plans Sam, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: The day of Sam’s coronation, the heavens split. Rain spilled. Thunder rolled. There were flash floods, cattle deaths, electrical outages, and strange phenomena (people with black eyes) were reported in every state but one.The moment Sam bent down to have the crown placed on his head – the moment he felt it touch down – hefelt it. The rush of power. The surge of something larger than himself flowing through him.Sam stood, and he was King.





	The Antithesis

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from a Boy King AU I wrote a while ago but never posted. Thanks for reading! <3

The day of Sam’s coronation, the heavens split. Rain spilled. Thunder rolled. There were flash floods, cattle deaths, electrical outages, and strange phenomena ( _people with black eyes_ ) were reported in every state but one.

The moment Sam bent down to have the crown placed on his head – the moment he felt it touch down – he _felt it_. The rush of power. The surge of something larger than himself flowing through him.

It was more than just a crown. It was a symbol. It was exaltation. It was an exchange – the first peaceful exchange of power in hell on record.

Intrinsic to his very name, he had always held more power than Azazel, no matter what Azazel claimed or chose to believe. Because Azazel might have been the one ‘legally’ crowned all these years, but Sam was The Boy King, and his father knew it (and as proud of Sam as he acted, Sam knew he wouldn’t have given up being king for anyone except Lucifer. It was pride that the next step was being taken, not pride in Sam’s personal accomplishments, that brought that light into his eyes).

Sam was the one people worshipped; he was the one the people wanted to follow. Because, after all, he was _one with Lucifer_. He was the Vessel; the unholy one; the antithesis of Jesus. He was royal by blood, and the entirety of Hell’s religion affirmed his position; his very existence.

Sam stood, and he was King.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
